Amor a Larga Distancia
by legibarbieh96
Summary: Jacob & Nessie se conocen a traves de una pagina de citas & ahi se desata su historia de amor. Pero que pasara cuando Jake se entere de que Nessie es una semi-vampira?
1. Me Convenciste

Amor a larga distancia

Capítulo 1: me convenciste

Nessie's pov

Estaba en mi cuarto en una tarde lluviosa junto con mi mejor amiga y casi hermana, Selena. Siempre nos poniamos a estudiar pero hoy ella estaba pegada en la laptop chequeando su página de citas. Desde que cortó con Zac se la pasaba en esa página para ver si conocia a el chico de sus sueños. Me decia que me metiera en esa página pero nunca le hacia caso, pensaba que era un gran error y que nunca lo cometeria.

-Selena: anda Nessie entra a la página! Te encantara y conoceras a muchos chicos guapos!

-Nessie: no quiero Selena. Sabes que no me gustan hacer este tipo de cosas.

-Selena: por favor! Anda Nessie! No seas tan arrogante!

-Nessie: me enfogona que me manipules Selena. Lo haré pero solo porque me lo pediste y lograste convencerme. Solo por eso, si no encontramos nada me ire. –

Yo sabia que no encontraria nada, le ganaria y me iria de esa pagina. Asi que comenze por subir solo mi fecha de nacimiento, algunas cosas que me gustaban hacer, mi musica favorita y una foto en la que salia con un traje negro corto hasta por encima de la rodilla. Selena en todo el proceso estaba mas que contenta pero en mi interior yo decia que esa felicidad se le iria pronto de su carita. Subi todo y deje la computadora a un lado en lo que me "llegaba" algo si era que llegaba. No habian pasado 20 minutos cuando un tal Jacob Black Clearwater me estaba enviando una solicitud para que lo aceptara. Selena comenzo a brincar de la emocion y me decia que lo aceptara. Lo acepte para que me dejara tranquila. Su foto de perfil era la de su cuerpo sin camisa en una playa. Tenia una direccion de messenger y decidi agregarlo. Para mi sorpresa estaba conectado asi que me acepto rapidamente y me envio un mensaje con un "hola". Selena brincaba de emocion mientras hablaba con un chico que habia conocido llamado Seth Black Clearwater. Parece que el y Jacob eran familia o algo por el estilo. Le conteste a Jacob y comenze mi conversacion con el.

-Nessie: hola jacob. Como estas?

-Jacob: muy bien y tu Nessie?

-Nessie: muy bien. Wow no te burlaste de mi nombre!

-Jacob: no porque? Hay algun problema con el?

-Nessie: es que la mayoria de las personas que conozco se burlan de mi nombre porque se parece al mounstro del lago Ness.

-Jacob: pues a mi me gusta ese nombre. Nunca lo habia escuchado y para una chica tan encantadora como tu se escucha mucho mas lindo el nombre.

-Nessie: Jacob! Me haces que me sonroje! :)

-Jacob: si quieres puedes llamarme Jake. Y estoy diciendo toda la verdad.

-Nessie: ok, Jake. Y que me cuentas? Tienes hermanos o algo?

-Jacob: si tengo uno. Se llama Seth Black Clearwater.

-Nessie: con ese chico mi mejor amiga esta hablando!

-Jacob: wow... que bien. Mi hermano y tu amiga estan hablando y tu y yo estamos hablando.

-Nessie: si esto es como que una coincidencia. Y de donde eres?

-Jacob: vivo en la reservacion de La Push y tu?

-Nessie: yo vivo a 10 minutos de alli! :D

-Jacob: que bien! Otra coincidencia. No estamos tan lejos!

-Nessie: si lo se. Se escucha tan genial. Y que te gusta hacer?

-Jacob: bueno pues me gusta mucho todo lo que tiene que ver con extremos. Practico el salto de acantilado, me gusta correr motoras y escalar montañas y estar por el bosque. Pero soy un poco tranquilo, me gusta escuchar musica en mi cuarto y escribir cuando estoy aburrido. Y a ti que te gusta hacer?

-Nessie: bueno pues me gusta correr motoras, estudio literatura en la escuela superior de forks, me gusta desahogarme escuchando musica, salgo con mi mejor amiga Selena y cuando no tengo mas nada que hacer dedico mi tiempo libre a salir por ahi en el bosque, estar con mi familia o escribir los famosos fanfics.

-Jacob: que bien. Y que musica te gusta escuchar?

-Nessie: pues me gusta escuchar mucho rock en ingles y un poco de pop y a ti?

-Jacob: pues me gusta mucho el rock en ingles tambien.

-Nessie: wow... que bien.

-Jacob: si lo se. Mira Nessie me tengo que ir porque mi hermano y yo debemos comprar unas cosas, pero tan pronto vuelva si estas conectada seguimos hablando, te parece?

-Nessie: esta bien Jake. Yo tambien tengo que estudiar un poco porque selena no me ha dejado estudiar. Hablamos en la noche ya que mañana no tengo clases.

-Jacob: adios Nessie! Te veo muy pronto.

-Nessie: adios Jake!

Se desconecto y mire a Selena. Tenia una gran cara de emocion en su cara y no se le quitaba. La mire con una sonrisa y le dije: " lo acepto, tu ganaste". Ella saco una risita y comenzó a brincar encima de la cama hasta que por poco se le cae la laptop de la cama y por suerte la pude atrapar antes de que se hiciera pedazos. Ella se sento y me dijo:

-Selena: ahora estaremos hablando todos los dias de esto. Acuerdate que de ahora en adelante estare viviendo en esta casa.

-Nessie: si lo se Selena.

Si... como lo escucharon. Selena ahora vivira en la casa porque sus padres se iban a trabajar a australia y ella no queria ir, asi que sus padres les pidieron a Bella y Edward, mis amados padres, que Selena se quedara a vivir con nosotros y ellos aceptaron al ver que nuestra amistad era muy importante. Lo que significa que estaria soportando a mi nueva "hermana" hablando todos los dias de la pagina de citas en la que me involucro y ahora mas en verano ya que las clases se acababan en una semana. Ahora si queria gritar, pero creo que no me importaba que ella me hablra de eso. Estaba acostumbrada. Luego de eso cerramos nuestras laptop y abrimos los libros para ver si podiamos estudiar un poco para los examenes finales de la semana que viene, pero en ese momento llego mi mamá para decirnos que ya era hora de la cena.

-Bella: Nessie, Selena? Ya la cena esta preparada para que bajen y coman un poco despues de tanto estudio.

-Selena: vamos ahora, Bella. Estamos terminando de escribir algunos apuntes para repasar y bajamos.

-Nessie: si mami. Vamos ahora. Danos 5 minutos.

-Bella: esta bien chicas. Pero por favor no se tarden demasiado. Hay visita en la casa.

Mami cerro la puerta y nosotras terminamos de escribir unas cosas y bajamos las escaleras. Para nuestra sorpresa mis tios Alice, Rose, Emmett y Jasper habian venido con mis primas Chelsea y Vanessa. Ellas parecian que tenian la misma edad que yo fisicamente pero su mente todavia era la de una nena de 10 años. Se la pasaban diciendo que mis cosas eran muy aburridas o que dejara de estar estudiando para dedicarle un poco de tiempo a ellas, pero mi mama siempre salia a defenderme y decir que mis estudios por ahora eran mas importantes. Todavia ellas no habian entrado a la escuela ni habian socializado con humanos pero en la casa Cullen mis abuelos Esme y Carlisle les enseñaban a ellas algunas cosas basicas, como por ejemplo leer, escribir y matematicas. Selena y yo saludamos a toda la familia y nos sentamos entre mi tia Alice y mi tia Rose. Alice siempre se la pasaba llevandome de compras y Rosalie nos acompañaba. Hoy todos tenian un tema distinto: Jasper, Emmett y Edward estaban hablando sobre que podian hacer en este fin de semana, Bella y mis primas hablaban sobre como iban a remodelar el cuarto de ellas y Selena, Rose, Alice y yo hablabamos de a que tiendas iriamos este fin de semana a comprar porque como se acercaba el verano debiamos comprar trajes de baño y ropa nueva. Siempre ibamos a Port Angeles y a Seattle. Cuando terminamos de comer todos se regaron en la sala. Mi papa comenzo a tocar la nana que me escribio y mami estaba a su lado. Rose y Emmett estaban con Chelsea y Alice y Jasper estaban con Vanessa. Selena y yo estabamos en un sofá hablando sobre lo de la página de citas y ella me conto muchas cosas de Seth. Yo de repente me puse a pensar en Jacob o como el me dijo que le dijera: "Jake". Algo estaba pasando por la mente pero no me dejaba que dejara de pensar en el. Luego de un par de horas mis primas y mis tios se fueron y mis padres se fueron a su habitacion. Nosotras decidimos ir a nuestro cuarto y prender nuestras laptops, despues de todo era viernes y nos podiamos acostar a dormir temprano. Cuando chequeamos ambos estaban conectados; Jake y Seth. Asi que comenzamos a hablar con ellos:

-Nessie: Hola Jake! :D

-Jake: Hola Nessie! Ya extrañaba hablar contigo. Como estas?

-Nessie: Muy bien y tu? Y perdon que me haya tardado, es que tenia que cenar y mis tios vinieron de visita con mis primas.

-Jake: No te preocupes, lo bueno es que ya estas aqui. Y estoy bien. Que me cuentas?

-Nessie: No mucho. Gracias a Dios termino las clases la semana que viene y por fin me graduo asi que lo proximo que viniera seria la universidad.

-Jake: Que bueno! :D Nessie te queria preguntar algo...

-Nessie: Que paso Jake? Es algo malo?

-Jake: No para nada... :) es que queria preguntarte si podrias venir este fin de semana a La Push y asi poderte conocer en persona...

-Nessie: pues tendria que chequear que tengo que hacer... mañana creo que podria ir... Voy al mall con mis tias y Selena y por la tarde paso por tu casa, te parece?

-Jake: Claro... O no te molesta que pase yo por tu casa hoy? Ahora...?

-Nessie: creo que no... :) solo llega a la urbanización Los Angeles y la segunda casa a la derecha es la mia.

-Jake: ok... estaré allí en 10 minutos... te veo Nessie!

-Nessie: ok Jake. Te esperare!


	2. El Encuentro

Capítulo 2: El Encuentro

Se desconecto y pense que ya venia de camino o se estaba preparando. Asi que decidi escribir otros apuntes en la libreta sobre el examen de historia mientras Selena seguia hablando con Seth. Estaba muy nerviosa y me dirigia al baño de nuestro cuarto a arreglarme un poco cuando Selena me pregunto:

-Selena: Que te pasa Nessie? Estas temblando y te ves nerviosa... Paso algo con Jake?

-Nessie: Sii Selena. Viene de camino a la casa! Quiere conocerme en persona y estoy muy nerviosa.

-Selena: Relajate. Todo estará bien. Solo maquillate un poco y respira profundo. Ahhh y cambiate de ropa porque no creo que piense que eres bonita con ese pantalon y esa camisilla.

-Nessie: Gracias Selena. Tu siempre sabes que hacer.

Me encamine a mi armario o mejor dicho "armario casi cuarto" porque parecia que era un cuarto pero que tia Alice me lo habia preparado para tener toda mi ropa y ahora habia creado otro espacio para que Selena pusiera su ropa pero compartiriamos todo. De alli busque una camisa sencilla que tenia y un mahon, busque unas converse y me fui al baño. Alli me cambie de ropa y me maquille un poco. Ya los nervios se me habian quitado pero en mi interior estaba ansiosa. Cuando salí del baño Selena me vio y me dijo:

-Selena: Que linda te ves Nessie!

-Nessie: Tu crees Selena? Me siento como que demasiado ansiosa.

-Selena: Lo haras bien. Te lo prometo. Solo relajate.

En ese mismo momento se escucho una bocina de carro y me quede petrificada. Era Jacob. Baje las escaleras para esperar a que sonara el timbre. Cuando sonó el timbre abrí la puerta y alli estaba él. Justo como lo habia visto en la foto; guapo, musculoso y sobre todo bello. Tenia una rosa blanca en una mano y me la entrego.

-Jake: esto es para ti, Nessie.

-Nessie: awww... Jake es bella!

-Jake: No tan bella como tu...

En ese mismo momento me sonroje. Me sentia tan alagada por primera vez en mi vida. Ningun chico nunca me habia dicho algo asi. Tome la rosa y le dije que pasara. Se sento en el sofa de la sala y yo puse la rosa en un florero con un poco de agua. Me sente al lado de el y me pregunto:

-Jake: Y bien Nessie, donde estan tus padres?

-Nessie: Ellos estan arriba en su cuarto y Selena esta en mi cuarto hablando todavia con tu hermano si no me equivoco.

-Jake: Ohhh que bien. Y pues hay algo mas que no sepa de ti?

-Nessie: Sii... Tengo 2 primas, 2 tias, 2 tios y 2 abuelos con los que me divierto hasta mas no poder...

-Jake: Y me los podrias presentar?

-Nessie: Pues claro... mañana voy con mis tias Rosalie y Alice de compras... Te las podrias presentar primero y luego te presentaria a mis tios...

-Jake: Y porque no me presentas a tus padres ahora?

Cuando Jake me pregunto eso me puse muy tensa... El no sabia nada del secreto de que eramos vampiros... Si se lo decia ibamos a tener grandes problemas con los Volturis y eso no queriamos en este momento... Jake se me quedo mirando muy preocupado y cuando desperte le conteste;

-Nessie: Posiblemente esten durmiendo porque hoy estuvieron cuidando a mis primas Chelsea y Vanessa.

-Jake: Que bueno que me hayas hablado! Pense que estuviste muerta por unos segundos...

-Nessie: Perdon Jake, es que la escuela hoy estuvo matadora, nos dieron muchisimo trabajo y estoy que me quiero morir on todo lo que tengo que hacer...

-Jake: Si quieres me puedo ir para que descanses un poco...

-Nessie: No Jake... Estoy bien te lo juro es que a veces me voy en esos viajes y es comun... Le puedes preguntar a Selena.

-Jake: Ok. Y que quieres hacer entonces?

-Nessie: Que te parece si vemos una pelicula?

-Jake: Esta bien, conmigo no hay ningun problema.

-Nessie: Ok.- En eso saque una sonrisa.- Pero tu eliges la película.

-Jake: Que te parece si vemos Romeo y Julieta.

-Nessie: Conmigo no hay problema.

En eso el busco la película en su carro, parece que el la habia comprado o algo por el estilo. A mi me gusta mucho esa pelicula excepto por la parte tragica en donde ambos mueren. Cuando regreso pueso la pelicula en el DVD y se sento al lado mio. Cuando comenzo la pelicula estabamos sentados tranquilos y me gustaba estar con el. Me sentia comoda con el y como si el fuera un angel que me cuidaba.

Jacob's Pov

Estar con Nessie era una de las mejores cosas que me podian pasar en esta vida. Ella era hermosa y no podia quejarme de haber conocido a alguien tan bella como ella. Cuando estabamos a mitad de pelicula decidi hacer la "maniobra". Comenze a estirarme y estiré mi brazo hasta que lo puse alrededor de ella. Pense que se iba a quejar como me pasaba con otras chicas, pero ella no lo hizo. Se quedo tranquila y me miro por un momento directamente a los ojos, sonrio y siguio viendo la pelicula. Yo me senti tan feliz de que ella fuera la primera chica a la cual no se quejaba cuando ponia mi brazo alrededor de ella. Crei que ella seria la chica perfecta, que mi papá tenia la razón, lo de la imprimacion si existia y la senti desde que comenze a estar con ella. Y si escucharon bien cuando hable de la imprimacion me refiero a que soy un hombre lobo. De eso tenia un poco de miedo, de poner en riesgo a Nessie por esta pequeña complicacion. Pero trataré de hablar eso con ella despues. Mientras veiamos la película solo pensaba en ella, que ella era mi Julieta y yo su Romeo a excepción de la parte de la muerte. Cuando se acabo la película Nessie se levanto, yo me levante y nos que damos sentados en el sofá mirandonos directamente a los ojos; me acerqué un poco a ella y ella se acercó a mi y de repente sucedio: nos besamos. Me estaba besando con una chica que acababa de conocer pero era un beso especial, ella era para mi, y yo era para ella. Cuando nos separamos me miro:

-Nessie: Jake, a caso nos besamos?

-Jake: Si Ness. Nos besamos.

Ella se toco los labios y me sonrio despues, me agarro por la cabeza y me volvio a besar. Cuando me solto me volvio a hablar:

-Nessie: Perdoname Jake. La emoción me mató.

-Jake: No te preocupes Ness. Lo disfrute, no lo dudes.

-Nessie: Y bien, hay algo mas que deba de saber de ti antes de que sigamonos besando como locos?

-Jake: Bueno creo que te lo dije todo cuando hablamos en el messenger hoy.

-Nessie: Ohhh que bien.

Pero de repente Ness se puso palida (mas de lo que era) y se quedo quieta. No sabia lo que le pasaba y me estaba preocupando.

-Nessie: Jake tienes que irte ahora.

-Jake: Que pasa Ness?

-Nessie: Luego te cuento. Solo vete a tu casa.

-Jake: Esta bien, cuidate linda.

Luego de eso abrí la puerta principal y me fui a mi casa, hablaria luego en el messenger con ella y sabia que ella me lo explicaria todo. Pero espero que este bien, ahora lo unico que me importaba era Nessie y no queria vivir en un mundo donde ella no existiera.

Nessie's Pov

Tuve que sacar a jake de la casa rapido porque mi mama estaba saliendo del cuarto para bajar las escaleras y venir a la cocina. Debia disimular rapidamente y me puse a buscar en la nevera en busca de algun dulce o mantecado para Selena y para mi. Cuando mami bajo las escaleras me vio:

-Bella: Hola cariño, que haces?

-Nessie: Nada mami, solo buscando un mantecado para Selena y para mi para entretenernos un rato.

-Bella: Ohh ok.. –me sonrio y luego subio otra vez a su cuarto. Yo subí al mio y Selena se estaba riendo como una loca.

-Nessie: Selena que rayos te pasa? Pareces una loca de manicomio.

-Selena: Nada, algo que me dijo Seth.

-Nessie: Como tu digas, traje algo de mantecado.

-Selena: Gracias!

Me senté en mi computadora y la abrí, me conecte rapido y gracias a Dios que la Internet de esta computadora era rapida. Abri mi cuenta de Messenger esperando a que estuviera jake conectado. Para mi suerte cuando le hable me contesto asi que puse una gran cara de felicidad.

-Nessie: Hola Jake, perdon por botarte asi de mi casa, es que mi mamá estaba bajando las escaleras y ella no sabe que te conozco.

-Jake: No te preocupes Ness. Lo que queria saber era que estuvieras bien.

-Nessie: De eso no te preocupes.

-Jake: Ness, te queria hacer una pregunta.

-Nessie: Soy todo oidos jake.

-Jake: Como estuvo el beso?

-Nessie: Jake, el beso no me gusto para nada...

-Jake: ohhhh... :/

-Nessie: El beso me encantoo! :D

-Jake: En serio? :)

-Nessie: Sii Jake! Para serte sincera, eres el unico que me ha besado y ha llevado mi mente a volar.

-Jake: Y yo nunca habia sido tan feliz besando a una chica como lo hice contigo.

A caso el dijo eso en verdad? Wow... Asi que soy la unica que lo ha hecho feliz en un beso! Que emocion!

-Jake: Nessie estas ahi?

-Nessie: Si Jake perdoname, estaba hablando con Selena...

-Jake: Quieres ir mañana al cine?

-Nessie: Claro!

-Jake: Te recojo en tu casa?

-Nessie: Bueno mis padres mañana van a salir a una fiesta asi que me puedes recojer.

-Jake: Bien, dicelo a Selena porque Seth viene conmigo.

-Nessie: Selena ya lo sabe. Seth se lo acaba de decir y ella me lo esta gritando a mi.

-Jake: Jaja, como la soportas?

-Nessie: No se. Creo que es por el amor que le tengo.

-Jake: Jaja. :D Pues entonces te recojo en tu casa a las 9:00pm...

-Nessie: Te esperare! :)

-Jake: Ahhh y ya se que tu cumpleaños es la semana que viene pero te tengo un regalo por adelantado.

-Nessie: Jake, no te tuviste que haber molestado en hacerlo!

-Jake: Pero quize hacerlo... :)

-Nessie: Awww... :D

-Jake: Nessie, linda me tengo que ir, hablamos mañana. Te quiero mucho, descansa y cuidate!

-Nessie: Tu tambien Jake, te quiero mucho y descansa.

-Jake: Te extrañaré...

-Nessie: Yo tambien... :)

-Jake: Adios...

-Nessie: Adios... 3

En ese momento Jake se desconecto y apagué la computadora. Selena cerró la computadora de ella. Luego se sento en mi cama con el vaso de mantecado y yo cojí el mio y comenzamos a hablar porque no teniamos sueño...

-Selena: Como te fue con Jacob abajo?

-Nessie: Me fue muy bien!

-Selena: Que paso? Cuentamelo todo! –ella siempre queria saber todo detalle de cualquier cosa que me pasara.

-Nessie: Bueno, nos acostamos en el sofá a ver Romeo&Julieta y despues de que se acabo la pelicula nos besamos.

-Selena: En serio! Que bien hermaniita! –luego de eso me dio un gran abrazo que por poco me deja sin aire...

-Nessie: Sele, me estoy quedando sin aire! –se lo dije con el poco aire que me quedaba...

-Selena: Perdoname. Cambiando el tema tenemos que ir a Port Angeles mañana! Hay que comprar ropa para ponernos!

-Nessie: Lo se! Necesitamos lucir bellas para nuestros principes!

-Selena: Aunque tenemos un secreto que no le vamos a poder decir... –en eso Selena bajo la cabeza.

-Nessie: A que te refieres Sele?

-Selena: jamas les vamos a poder decir que somos vampiras! –comenzó a sollozar y me dio muchisima pena... Y si, Selena tambien era una vampira. Era hija de Tanya, del Clan Denali. Ohhh y se daran cuenta de que dije arriba que tenia otros padres. Esos son sus padres adoptivos debido a que tanay no podia cuidar a Selena por problemas con el Clan Volturi y decidio ponerla en adopcion. Sus pades adoptivos le enseñaron de todo aunque ya ella sabia que era una vampira y esos no eran sus padres biológicos. La pusieron en la escuela superior de forks el mismo dia que entre y nos hicimos amigas a pesar de sus loqueras.

-Nessie: Lo se, pero tal vez haya un momento para eso.

-Selena: Tu crees?

-Nessie: Estoy definitivamente segura de eso.

Ella se levanto de la cama y busco su celular en la otra parte del cuarto. Marcó un numero pero no sabia quien estaba llamando. Cuando la escuche estaba hablando con Tía Alice porque dijo su nombre, hablo con ella durante 3 minutos y medio para ser exacta y engancho.

-Nessie: De que hablabas con Tía Alice?

-Selena: Mañana ella y Rosalie vendras con nosotras de compras. Recuerdas?

-Nessie: Si pero y que hay de Chelsea y Vanessa?

-Selena: A ellas las van a dejar con Ashley, mi prima mayor.

-Nessie: Ahhh ok... –suspire del alivio porque seria un horror ir con ellas 2 de compras.

-Selena: Bueno creo que deberiamos dormir porque mañana tenemos un día movido.

-Nessie: Si tienes razón...

Selena se fue al baño y se cambio a la pijama, se fue a su cama, apago la luz y se acosto a dormir. Luego fui al baño, me puse mi pijama y me lave la cara, salí y me dirigí a mi cama. Apagué la luz de la mesita de noche y me acosté pensando en él: Jacob.


	3. La Primera Cita

Capítulo 3: La "primera" cita

Me levanté y ví que afuera estaba lloviendo. Anoche fue la primera vez en la que soñé con Jacob. Soñaba que estaba junto a mí y que teniamos a 1 niña y 1 niño corriendo alrededor de nosotros. La niña tenía la piel del mismo color que yo y el nene tenia la misma tez de Jake y nos decian mami y papi; eran nuestros hijos. Sonreí y me dirigí al armario-cuarto que tía Alice me habia preparado, cojí una camisa y una falda y me dirigí al baño, me metí en la ducha y me pusé a pensar mientras me bañaba, salí y me peiné un poco el pelo. Miré el reloj y ví que eran las 9:30 de la mañana. Tía Alice, tía Rose y Selena me tenian que estar esperando abajo. Antes de irme del cuarto ví una nota en mi mesita de noche, me acerqué y la abrí. La carta tenía una fina escritura y un parrafo dedicado a mí.

Querida Nessie:

La pasé muy bien contigo ayer en tu casa. No puedo esperar para verte hoy, es como si crearas un pequeño espacio en mi corazón del cual no puedes salir. Te hiciste demasiado especial para mí y no quiero que nunca te vayas de mi vida. Hoy en el cine quiero decirte algo muy importante. Te envio un beso y cuidate!

Te amo,

Jake.

Me quedé hipnotizada con la carta y la guadé en mi bolsillo porque Selena ya me estaba gritando desde abajo. Bajé con una gran cara de emoción y saludé a mis tias y a mi "hermana", desayuné y nos fuimos de compras. Llegamos a Port Angeles y Alice ya estaba gritando de la emoción. Comenzamos a comprar como unas locas y todos se nos quedaban mirando. Los chicos querian ayudarnos a cargar las bolsas y nosotras los ignorabamos. Claro, no queriamos que Jake, Seth, tío Emmett ni tío Jass se enfogonaran. De repente las chicas miraron para atras y yo seguí caminando y comenzaron a murmurar. No me importó y de repente alguien me tapó los ojos, no sabía quien era y de repente escuche una voz gruesa pero conocida que me decía "adivina quien es". Me volteé y me encontré con el príncipe de mis sueños: Jake me habia tomado por sorpresa. Selena se empezó a reir y mis tias me miraban de una manera extraña así que no sería descotés:

-Nessie: Hola Jake! –lo abrazé con todas mis fuerzas- que haces por aquí?

-Jake: Nada. Solo vine porque mi hermano queria algo y vine a buscarlo. Y quienes son ellas?

-Nessie: Ohhhh. Pues ellas son mis tías Alice y Rosalie –las señalé, ellas lo saludaron y él les dio un beso en la mano a cada una.

-Alice: Hola!

-Rosalie: Hola! Un gusto conocerte!

-Nessie: Chicas él es Jacob, un amigo mío.

-Jacob: Un gusto conocerlas chicas.

-Alice y Rosalie: El gusto es de nosotras.

-Nessie: Y ella –señalando a Selena- es Selena. Mi mejor amiga y casi hermana.

-Jacob: Un gusto conocerte Selena.

-Selena: Al fin te logro conocer! Un placer! –Jake sonrió y me miró de nuevo-

-Jacob: Ness lamento ser grosero pero debo irme porque mi hermano me espera en casa.

-Nessie: No te preocupes, te veo luego.

-Jacob: -se acercó a mí y me susurró en el oido- te veo en la noche linda. Te extrañaré.

Solo llegue a sonreir y él se fue. Mis tias me jalaron por los brazos y nos sentamos en una mesa cercana.

-Alice: Cuentame quien es él!

-Rosalie: Es tu novio?

-Selena: Cuenta Nessie!

-Nessie: Chicas dejenme respirar! En un minuto no puedo contestar 3 preguntas a la vez! Primero es un amigo de la escuela, segundo: NO es mi novio y tercero no tengo nada mas que contar porque solo somos amigos de clase de Historia.

-Rosalie: Y que te dijo al oido?

-Nessie: Que tenemos que estudiar del examen final que es la semana que viene. –mentí. No le iba a decir que en la noche saldría con él al cine.

-Alice: En serio?

-Nessie: Si Alice lo digo en serio.

-Selena: Bueno creo que debemos irnos para seguir con nuestras compras no creen?

-Rosalie: Si tienes razón.

Seguimos comprando hasta las 6:30 de la tarde, nos montamos en el carro y nos dirigimos a casa. Cuando llegamos Selena y yo cojimos nuestras bolsas de ropa y zapatos que habiamos comprado y nos fuimos al cuarto. Nos preparamos para ir al cine con Jake y Seth y bajamos las escaleras. Mis padres estaban en el sofá de la sala viendo una película.

-Bella: A donde vas Nessie?

-Nessie: Voy al cine con Selena. Hace tiempo que no vamos.

-Edward: Tienen dinero chicas?

-Selena: Bueno creo que con lo que tenemos nos da.

-Edward: Tomen 10 dorales extra por si acaso hay algo que quieran y no pueden pagar.

-Nessie: Gracias papi. –le dí un beso en el cachete y me despedí de mami. Selena hizo lo mismo que yo.

-Bella: Cuidense mis amores.

-Nessie: Si mami te quiero.

-Selena: Te quiero mucho Bella.

-Bella: Sabes que me puedes decir mamá.

-Selena: Ok. Te quiero!

-Edward: Bye chicas.

Salimos por la puerta y nos fuimos en el carro que me habia regalado Tío Emmett para mi cumpleaños. Llegamos hasta Port Angeles, especificamente al cine. Cuando nos estacionamos, vimos que los chicos nos estaban esperando en el frente del cine. Nos bajamos y fuimos a saludarlos.

-Nessie: Hola Jacob, hola Seth. –me acerqué a Jacob y lo abracé.

-Selena: Hola Seth, hola Jacob.

-Seth&Jacob: Hola Chicas. Como estan? –Jake me abrazó y me dió un beso en la mejilla.

-Nessie: Bien y ustedes?

-Selena: Yo estoy bien y ustedes?

-Jake: Yo estoy bien ahora que estas conmigo. –me dijo mirandome y yo me sonroje.

-Seth: Bueno yo estoy bien porque tengo a la chica más hermosa al lado mio. –Selena lo miró, se sonrojó y se tapo la cara.

-Nessie: Bueno, entramos?

-Jake: Si, deberiamos entrar o se nos hará tarde.

-Selena: Vamos. –Los cuatro entramos, compramos taquillas (bueno en realidad todo lo querian pagar los chicos) y nos dirigimos a la sala. Comenzó la película y estuvimos muy atentos a ella durante 10 minutos. En un momento dado de la película se escuchaban unos ruidos extraños y Jake y yo no sabiamos que era. Cuando nos volteamos nos dimos cuenta de que Selena y Seth estaban besandose en plena película y como si con ellos no fuera la cosa. Estuvieron asi casi toda la película mientras que Jake y yo nos reservamos a solo agarrarnos las manos y uno que otro beso. Cuando se acabó la película Jacob y Seth nos invitaron a su casa y como era temprano pues accedimos. Cuando llegamos el papá de Jacob y Seth, Billy, estaba en la sala viendo televisión.

-Jacob y Seth; Hola papá.

-Billy: Hola chicos. Como...? ¿y ellas quienes son?

-Jacob: ohhh... papá ella es Nessie, mi novia.

-Billy: Mucho gusto Nessie. Soy Billy. –se paró y me saludó.

-Nessie: Mucho gusto señor.

-Billy: No te preocupes. Puedes decirme Billy –me dijó con una sonrisa.

-Selena: Hola Billy. Soy Selena, es un gusto conocerte.

-Billy: El gusto es mío Selena y tu eres ...

-Seth: Perdón papá, Selena es mi novia. –Selena abrió los ojos de golpe volteandose mirando a Seth, tenia una mezcla de emoción, desesperación, alegria... Ughh de solo pensarlo ya se que no voy a poder dormir esta noche con la emoción que ella va a tener encima.

-Billy: Ohhhh felicidades a los 4. Espero que sean muy felices entre ustedes mismos. –Billy sonrio amablemente.

-Jacob: Bueno papá daremos una vuelta por la playa de La Push. Llegaremos dentro de una hora o un poco más.

-Billy: Ok hijo, ¡diviertanse!

-Selena&Nessiie: ¡Gracias!

-Billy: De nada chicas. Las veré pronto.

Selena, Seth y yo salimos y Jacob cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros. Mientras caminabamos a La Push Seth decidió llevar a Selena a mostrarle algo y nos quedamos Jake y yo solos por la playa. Nos sentamos en la arena y comenzamos a hablar y me decia uno que otro chiste mientras que yo parecia una loca riendome. Pero a él le encantaba mi risa cada vez que lo hacía.

-Jake: Nessie haz sido la única que ha entrado a mi corazón desde que Jessica me dejó. Haz sido la única que ha podido sanar el bnoquete que se abrió en mi pecho en ese momento y por eso ahora, oficialmente, frente a la luna te pido: Nessie ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Yo no sabia que decirle, estaba en shock. Queria gritarle con todas mis fuerzas que si pero habia algo que me lo impedia y lo único que logré hacer fue decirle con la cabeza que "si". Él se movió detrás de mí y me pusó un collar con un corazón que en el medio tenía un grabado que decía "J+N=3" y luego me dió un beso en el cuello. Cuando llegó a estar al lado mió le dí un ligero beso en los labios y me recosté en su pecho hasta quedarme profundamente dormida. Solo pensaba en la maravillosa noche que tuve y en lo bien que lo pasé junto a Jake, MI Jake.


	4. Nuestro Cumpleaños

Capítulo 4: Nuestro Cumpleaños

Nessie Pov

Cuando nos levantamos, Selena y yo nos dimos cuenta de que nuestro cuarto tenía bombas, cintas, decoración violeta y verde y ya yo sabia que era todo esto. Hoy era nuestro cumpleaños #18 (si por suerte cumpliamos el mismo día) y mami, Alice y titi Rose se habian encargado de arreglar nuestro cuarto como si fuera el lugar de la fiesta. Todos los años me lo hacian a mi pero como este año Selena esta conmigo pues ella no se podía quedar afuera. Nos cambiamos de ropa y bajamos las escaleras. Todo estaba decorado de verde y violeta los cuales eran nuestros colores favoritos. Cuando bajamos mami, papi, tía Rose, tío Emm, tío Jazz, tía Alice, abuelo Carls, abuela Esme y mis hermosas primas Chelsea y Vanessa. Todos comenzaron a cantarnos cumpleaños y luego de que terminaron nos felicitaron y nos abrazaron. Hoy por la noche tendriamos una fiesta que habiamos planeado hacer con tía Alice y tía Rose y por no quedarse afuera mami y abuela Esme decidieron ayudar en la fiesta tambien. Luego de cantarnos y todo recibí una llamada: era Jacob. Cuando contesté lo primero que hizo fue cantarme feliz cumpleaños y se lo agradecí. Él era el invitado de honor junto con Seth así que sabía todo sobre la fiesta.

-Jacob: Feliz cumpleaños preciosa. ¿Como estas?- me dijo luego de cantarme.

-Nessie: Estoy muy bien ahora que llamas.

-Jacob: Que lindo de tu parte y como lo haz pasado?

-Nessie: He estado muy bien. De hecho toda la familia vino a cantarnos a Selena y a mi.

-Jacob: Que lindo de su parte y Selena se siente bien?

-Nessie: Si porque preguntas?

-Jacob: Luego hablamos, tal vez en la fiesta pero es algo muy importante.

-Nessie: Esta bien pero ¿me debo preocupar?

-Jacob: Luego te explicaré y me tengo que ir porque Seth me necesita. Te amo linda y te veo esta noche.

-Nessie: Esta bien yo tambien te amo.

-Jacob: Adios. –enganchó el celular y me quedé un tanto preocupada. Era importante de lo que queria hablar conmigo Jake? Bueno tendría que esperar hasta la noche. Luego de que Selena enganchara, que estaba hablando con Seth por cierto, nos fuimos a nuestra habitación y nos pusimos "jeans" y unas "t-shirts" porque ibamos de compras con tía Alice y tía Rose, otra vez. Mientras nos cambiamos decidí hablar con Selena.

-Nessie: ¿Selena hay algo que me tengas que decir que sucedió ayer?

-Selena: No que yo me acuerde ¿porque?

-Nessie: Jacob me preguntó que como te sentias y me dijo que tenia que hablar conmigo algo importante en la noche.

-Selena: Ahhhhhhh eso...

-Nessie: ¿Selena de que diablos estas hablando?

-Selena: Pues... Ayer... Seth y yo jugamos en el parque de La Push.

-Nessie: ¿Segura de que no hiciste nada inadecuado?

-Selena: Estoy segura en un 500%

-Nessie: Bueno creo que entonces no es nada de que preocuparme.

-Selena: ¡Claro que no!

-Nessie: Buenos pues vamonos que se nos hará tarde.

-Selena: ¡Si vamonos!

Nos fuimos y estuvimos todo el día de lo más normal. Cuando llegamos a casa nos bañamos mientras tía Alice, mami y Esme decoraban. Rose y los chicos se fueron a cazar para no hacerle daño a ninguno de los invitados. Los primeros en llegar fueron mis amigos Angela Weber, Mike Newton con su novia Jessica Stanley, Alexander Renelle y su novia Mila DiAngelo que era nueva en la escuela. Luego comenzaron a llegar los demás y Alice pusó la música. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya todo el mundo estaba bailando y pasandola bien. Cuando salude a mis amigos ví algo raro en Mila DiAngelo. No era humana de eso estaba segura. Luego llegaron Seth y Jacob a darnos la grata sorpresa de que estaban con corbata, algo muy raro en ellos. Tenia que haber sido que Alice les pidiera la corbata para la ocasión. Nos dieron un beso y comenzamos a disfrutar de la fiesta. Luego de una hora o dos cuando la fiesta estaba en su máxima potencia Selena salió corriendo al baño y Jacob y yo fuimos detrás de ella sin que Seth se diera cuenta y él se quedó por alla bailando. Mientras Selena estaba en el baño, Jake me jaló por un brazo y me acercó a él.

-Jake: De esto tenemos que hablar.

-Nessie: Jake no entiendo nada, ¿que es lo que pasa?

-Jake: Nessie, querida, creo que Selena esta...

-Selena: Creo que estoy embarazada. –dijo Selena saliendo del baño con el pelo alborotado y la cara toda deformada como si hubiera estado en una pelea.


	5. Falsa Alarma

Capítulo 5: Falsa Alarma

-Nessie: ¡¿Quéééééé? –no podía ser posible. Mi mejor amiga y casi hermana estaba embarazada.

-Jake: Eso mismo te iba a decir pero parece que Sele se me adelanto.

-Nessie: ¿Y que haremos?

-Selena: Decirle a Seth obviamente.

-Jake: Lo de Seth lo bregamos despues el propósito principal es decirle a tu familia y que descances.

-Selena: Pero si tengo que contarselo a mi familia, Seth debe estar conmigo y ya tiene que saberlo en el momento.

-Nessie: Bueno yo vengo ahora.

Me fuí y dejé a Selena y a Jake hablando. Busqué a Seth y no lo encontré en la pista de baile pero cuando lo busqué en la sala lo encontré hablando de carros con tío jazz y tío Emm.

-Emmett: Ven aca sobrinita hermosa que a ti si te encanta hablar de carros con tu tío Jazz y conmigo.

-Nessie: Bueno me encantaría pero tengo que hablar a solas con Seth un momento.

-Seth: Si claro. Vengo ahora chicos, esperenme.

-Jasper: Claro que te esperamos Seth.

Cuando tomé a Seth del brazo y lo lleve hacia donde estaban Jake y Selena, la cara de él era de preocupación.

-Seth: ¿Qué pasa Ness?

-Nessie: Ya verás. Tiene que ver con Selena.

-Seth: No me digas que ella esta ...

-Nessie: ¿Embarazada? Pues te tengo las grandes noticias de que si. Selena esta embarazada y el bebe que lleva adentro es tuyo.

-Seth: ¿Dios que haré ahora?

-Nessie: Pensar como humano...

-Seth: O como lobo...

-Nessie: ¿A que te refieres? –en ese momento me detuve con las palabras que dijo Seth.

-Seth: ¿Jacob no te dijo? Somos hombres lobos Nessie. –en ese momento llegamos al cuarto de nosotras y Selena estaba acostada en la cama acariciando su vientre.

-Selena: Seth aquí estas! –Selena trató de pararse sin exito y Seth llegó hasta donde estaba ella.

-Seth: Si amor, aquí estoy. Ya me enteré de todo.

-Selena: ¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Nessie: Obviamente ir al hospital. Tenemos que confirmar que es lo que te pasa.

-Jake: ¿Cuando nos vamos entonces?

-Selena: Es mejor que nos vayamos ahora.

Cojimos un bulto y metimos algunas fundas, ropa y medicamentos para Selena, le avisamos a mami y a papi y nos fuimos los cuatro en el convertible de tía Rose hasta el hospital. Pero antes de irnos Mila y Alexander quisieron venir tambien con nosotros para no estar preocupados. En el tramo nos tardamos unos 20 minutos porque había un poco de tráfico pero por lo menos llegamos al hospital que era lo más importante. Nos bajamos y nos dirigimos con Selena al area de emergencias. Le pidieron que uno de nosotros entrara con ella y obviamente Seth fue el que ella eligió. Pasaron unos 30 minutos y nada, 1 hora y sin noticias, 2 horas y todavia no sabiamos nada. Luego de 4 horas Seth y el doctor de Selena salieron y Seth tenía una cara de alivio.

-Doctor: Chicos no se preocupen. Selena nda en condición estable. Parece que hizo una mezcla de comidas entre tacos, mantecado y otras cosas mas y lo que tiene es una gastritis pero nada de que preocuparse.

-Nessie: Gracias doctor, es una gran noticia y un gran alivio saber eso. –El doctor se retiró y yo le pegué a Jacob en el hombro con todas las fuerzas que tuve y con todo y eso me lastimé.

-Jacob: ¿Cual es el problema Nessie?

-Nessie: Jacob Black Clearwater por poco me muero pensando en que iba a ser tía tan temprano.

-Jacob: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Nessie: Que tu empezaste con la loca idea de pensar de que Selena estaba embarazada.

-Seth: ¡Jacob Black Clearwater! ¿¡Cómo rayos se te ocurre pensar semejante idea? Ayer en La Push Selena y yo solo fuimos al parque y luego regresamos a casa a ver una película. –Seth estaba muy enojado, de eso estaba segura y se le notaba en su cara.

-Jacob: Hermano perdoname. Pensé que fueron a hacer otras cosas prohibidas.

-Seth: ¡Pero si apenas tenemos 18!

-Nessie: Ademas recuerda que ustedes son lobos, sería un gran peligro qe 2 criaturas místicas se reunieran.

-Jacob: ¿Nessie Michelle Cullen Swan que quieres decir con eso? –Genial, yo siempre abriendo mi estúpida bocota que tengo. -¿Porque no te quedas un rato callada Nessie Michelle?- pensé para mi misma mientras pensaba que contestarle a Jacob.

-Jacob: Nessie estoy esperando tu respuesta. –Jake se estaba enfogonando y no creo que sería una buena idea enfogonarlo en mi cumpleaños.

-Nessie: Jake lo que pasa es ... –suspiré y pensé que tenía que contarle toda la verdad. Era de la única manera de librarme de esta tormenta. Tarde o temprano Jacob y Seth se tenian que enterar del secreto que Selena y yo llevamos tiempo escondiendoles.

-Seth: ¡Nessie por Dios amado habla! ¡Me estas desesperando!

-Nessie: Seth, Jacob... Selena y yo tenemos la gran noticia de que somos... –en ese momento nos interrumpió Mila junto a Alex como me gustaba decirle.

-Mila: Chicos, ¿como está Sele?

-Nessie: Mila no te preocupes Selena esta muy bien.

-Mila: Gracias Dios.

-Alexander: ¿Nessie podemos hablar contigo por unos minutos a solas?

-Nessie: Claro Alex. Chicos vengo ahora no tardo. Si Sele nos llama diganle que estamos en el café de al lado.

-Jacob: Esta bien pero nos debes una explicación.

-Nessie: Si Jake no se me olvidará. –le dí un ligero beso y seguí caminando junto a Mila y Alexander. Al llegar al café nos sentamos y Alex le hizó una señal al mesero.

-Alexander: Mesero quiero 2 café expreso y un cappuchino. –El mesero asintió, copió la orden en un papel y se alejó.

-Nessie: Bueno ¿que pasa chicos? ¿De qué querian hablarme?

-Mila: Nessie, Alex y yo ya no podemos con esto y tenemos que contarte algo.


	6. La Revelación

Capítulo 6: La Revelación

Miré a Mila y a Alexander muy extrañada. No sabia de que me estaban hablando y estaba muy confundida.

-Mila: Alexander y yo tenemos que decirte una verdad que te vienen ocultando desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde que conoces a Alexander y él a evitado decirte.

-Nessie: ¿Chicos, qué pasa? Estoy muy confundida.

-Alexander: Nessie, Mila y yo somos vampiros y sabemos que tu tambien lo eres. –Me quedé en shock. ¿Cómo se enteraron de que yo era una vampira?

-Mila: Alexander tiene el poder de leer la mente y viene hace tiempo viendo todas tus preocupaciones de contarle a Jacob de que eres vampira y de como se lo piensas decir. Y yo tengo 2 poderes: el de sanar y el de predecir el futuro.

-Nessie: ¿Y desde cuando son vampiros? –No habia nadie en el café así que se nos hacia fácil hablar y poderlos entender mejor.

-Alexander: Hace 50 años. Somos jóvenes y sabemos que tu tambien eres una joven y que no eres del todo humana. Eres humano-vampira igual que Selena.

-Nessie: Pero...

-Mila: Solo te advertimos una cosa. Todavía no le digas nada a Jacob ni a Seth de que eres una vampira y diselo a Selena tambien porque si los del Clan Bocelli se enteran nos mataran a todos.

El Clan Bocelli era como la realeza de los vampiros. Demetri era el lider principal junto a sus hermanos Jane y Felix luego de que los del Clan De Los Neofitos mataran a Aro, Caius y Marco en una guerra total y desastroza. Ellos tenian el poder de decidir cuando empezar una guerra, a quien matar, a quien salvar y se encargaban de los juicios. Era muy complicado negociar con ellos y solo tenian una regla: que ningun humano se enterara de su existencia. Pero de todos a quienes conozco solo 2 personas se enteraron de la existencia de los vampiros cuando fueron humanos; mami quien fue humana hasta que yo nací y Laurent que era el ex-esposo de Tanya y fue humano hasta luego de nacer Selena.

-Nessie: Pero entonces, ¿qué explicación le voy a dar a Seth y a Jacob?

-Mila: Yo te ayudaré con eso y Alexander se encargará de llevar a Selena a casa quela darán de alta en 20 minutos.

-Alexander: Nessie solo relajate y confia en que todo saldrá bien.

-Nessie: Lo intentaré.

-Mila: Bueno manos a la obra.

Luego de tomar nuestros cafés y socializar un poco, Mila y yo comenzamos a planear en que embuste contarle a Jacob y a Seth mientras que Alexander se encargaba de llevar a Selena a casa. Estuvimos largas horas pensando y pensando sin idea de que hariamos.

-Mila: Estoy tan cansada.

-Nessie: Mila mañana es domingo, ¿cierto?

-Mila: Si ¿por qué?

-Nessie: Si quieres te puedes quedar en mi casa y así tendremos más tiempo de pensar que haremos.

-Mila: Sería una excelente idea. Dejame llamar a mami y decirle. –Mila sacó su celular y marcó el número de su mamá.

-Mila: Si mami. Bella la mamá de Nessie estará al pendiente de mi, no te preocupes. Te quiero mucho y descanza. Adios.

Luego de enganchar me miró con alegría.

-Mila: Bueno mami me dijo que estaba bien que luego te llamaría para pedirte el número de tu mamá.

-Nessie: Se lo enviaré por mensaje. –saqué mi celular de mi cartera y le envié un mensaje a la mamá de Mila con el número de Bella. Luego de cerrar mi celular sonó de nuevo y cuando lo abrí me dí cuenta de que era un mensaje de Jacob.

-TU Y YO TENEMOS UNA PLÁTICA PENDIENTE PARA MAÑANA. NOS ENCONTRAREMOS EN EL PARQUE DE LA PUSH A LAS 2 DE LA TARDE Y NO ME FALLES. –JACOB

Miré el mensaje nerviosa. No sabía que hacer y parece que Mila se dió cuenta.

-Mila: ¿Qué pasa Nessie? Estas preocupada y eso no es nada bueno.

-Nessie: Lo que pasa es que Jacob me envió un mensaje de texto. Tenemos poco tiempo para pensar que le diremos Mila. Quiere hablar conmigo a las 2 de la tarde en el parque de La Push.

-Mila: Bueno no nos quedaremos con los brazos cruzados, ¿o si?

-Nessie: Claro que no.

-Mila: Pues vamonos a tu casa y vamos a pensar. Soy vampira y tu semi-vampira. Un día sin dormir no te hará efecto creeme.

-Nessie: Si tu lo dices pues vamonos. –salimos del café y nos montamos en el carro de Mila. Cuando llegamos a la casa todas las luces estaban apagadas excepto la luz de la sala en donde estaba papi viendo televisión.

-Edward: Hija alfin que llegas.

-Nessie: Perdoname papá. Estaba en el café con Mila. Mila él es mi papáa Edward. Papi ella es mi amiga Mila.

-Edward: Un gusto Mila. –papi estiró su mano para saludar a Mila y ella le respondió.

-Mila: El gusto es mío.

-Edward: Nessie tu mamá se fue a dormir y Selena está en su cuarto descanzando. El doctor le recetó un par de pastillas para la acidez y un tal Alexander la vino a traer.

-Nessie: Ahhhhh sii. Alexander es un amigo de nosotras de la escuela y es el novio de Mila.

-Edward: Esta bien. Bueno me iré con tu madre al cuarto que me pidió que te esperara hasta que llegaras.

-Mila: Que descances Edward.

-Edward: Igual Mila.

-Nessie: Te quiero papi. –le dí un beso en la mejilla. Despues de todo una nena de 18 años puede seguir besando a su padre en la mejilla como una nena chiquita. Edward subió las escaleras y se fue al cuarto con mami. Mila y yo nos fuimos a mi cuarto y vimos a Selena despierta en su laptop al parecer chateando con Seth.

-Mila: Hola Selena, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Selena: Bien aunque con un poco de acidez todavía.

-Nessie: Ya se te pasará. Perdón por no ser yo la que te fuí a recojer. Es que cometí un grave error al casi decirle a Jacob y a Seth que tu y yo somos...

-Selena: ¿Semi-vampiras? ¡¿Cómo rayos se te ocurre decirles eso Nessie Michelle Cullen Swan? –luego de darme un sermón se tapó la boca al ver que Mila estaba parada al lado mío.

-Selena: Mila en verdad que...-

-Nessie: No te tienes que morir de una hemorragia celebrar Selena. Alexander y Mila tambien son vampiros. Son personas de confianza.

-Mila: Si Selena. No te tienes de que preocupar.

-Selena: Gracias. Por poco me muero. Y ahora, ¿qué haremos?

-Nessie: Pensar en una excusa para la cual estuve a punto de decir eso porque Jacob me quiere ver y platicar conmigo a las 2 de la tarde de mañana.

-Selena: Bueno pues ¡Manos a la Obra!


	7. ¿La Mentira o La Verdad?

Cap 7: ¿La Mentira o La Verdad?

**Chicos! Lo se ! Deje la historia en el complete olvido pero tuve 3 problemas ; 1.) No tengo computadora propia asi que se la tengo que pedir prestada a mi papa o a mi abuela, 2.) Tuve mi famoso "block mental" & no me salia ninguna bendita idea de mi cabezita xD & por ultimo 3.) La escuela me tenia mal pero ya gracias a Dios ando de vacaciones por 2 meses :D Bueno pero aqui les dejo el 7mo capítulo de Amor A Larga Distancia. Espero que me perdonen & que pueda actualizar un poquito más seguido :)**

Estaba con Mila & Nessie en el cuarto pensando sobre lo que le diria a Jake hoy tan pronto nos encontraramos en el parque de La Push. No tenia nada planeado porque en verdad mi cabeza no daba para pensar o ser creative & sacar una mentira tan grande como la que diria. Ademas, no soy de las chicas que mienten & tampoco se si Jake me fuera a creer o se me reiria en la cara. Asi que estabamos sentadas en el cuarto hasta que Nessie saco una idea:

-"Bueno podemos decirle que es que como estas tan enfocada en tus examines finales pues te estabas acordando de el de Historia que tiene que ver con las criaturas mitologicas que habian en la Antigua Grecia" –era una buena idea pero a la misma vez un gran embuste porque mi examen de la semana que viene seria de la topografia de Francia.

-"Creo que Selena tiene razón Nessie" –respondió Mila quien estaba sentada en el piso escuchando musica en su iPod a un volume bajo para que tambien pudiera escuchar la conversación.

-"Pero tambien tenemos el dichoso problema de que es la primera vez que digo una mentira en toda mi vida, o sea no se si Jake me creera o se me ria en la cara & ni siquiera se cual sera mi expresión cuando se lo vaya a decir". En verdad que no servia para deir una pu** mentira.

-"Mira Nessie" –Selena me cojió por los brazos (parece que ya se habia recuperado del todo)- "te voy a decir una cosa ; o te atreves a mentirle a Jake o te arriesgas aque los Bocelli vengan & te arranquen la cabeza".

Estaba en shock, nunca habia visto a Selena hablarme de esa manera. Pero por un lado tenia razón : debia mentirle a Jake o los Bocelli me arrancarian la cabeza & yo queria estudiar Literatura en la Universidad. No queria que mi futuro se viera destrozado por culpa de una estupidez.

-"Nessie estas viva?" –me preguntaba Mila moviendo la mano de lado a lado despertandome de mi estado de trance en el que estaba.

-"Si lo estoy… Esta bien. Hablare con Jake & le dire eso. No esta en mis planes que los Bocelli me arranquen la cabeza".

-"Ya era hora de que reaccionaras & te dieras cuenta de las consecuencias de esto. Aunque sigo diciendo que no nos hubieramos metido en un gran problema si no hubieras abierto tu enorme bocota y…."

-"Selena ya es suficiente! Ya entendi que tengo una gran bocota & que fue un gran error haber dicho eso! No me lo tienes que recordar" –puse mis ojos en blanco porque en verdad que era frustante que Selena me estuviera regañando como si fuera una nena chiquita o como si ella fuera mi madre.

-"Bueno creo que es major que nos dejemos de peleas & te acuestes a dormer Nessie. Van a ser las 5 de la mañana & si Jake te ve con ojeras va a pensar que estuviste en una pelea con Morfeo".

-"Esta bien Mila, creo que tienes razon. Buenas noches chicas". –en eso apague la luz de mi mesita de noche & me acoste a dormir.

Toda la noche estuve soñando con Jake, los Bocelli & con mi familia. En eso una de mis pesadillas fue que los Bocelli estaban llegando mientras Jake & yo teniamos una pelea & le arrancaron la cabeza a Jake mientras luego me la arrancaban lenta & dolorosamente a mi. En eso me desperate gritando & Mila estaba al lado mio acariciando mi cabeza para que yo me tranquilizara un poco.

-"Buenos Dias, bella durmiente". –sonrei & cuando mire para el lado Selena no estaba en su cama.

-"Y Selena donde esta?". –le pregunte preocupada.

-"Fue a dar una caminata porque el doctor le dijo que tenia que hacer un poco de ejercicios en vez de estar todo el dia sentada frente a su laptop". –en eso reí. El doctor tenia razon. Selena se la pasaba todo el dia frente a su laptop sin nada que hacer & ya eso era algo preocupante.

-"Bueno creo que debes darte un bañ porque en una hora debes encontrarte con Jake".

-"Ya es la 1pm!" –respondí mas en forma de pregunta que de otra cosa. En verdad esto me estaba frustando. No sabia como saldría todo.

-"Si. Estuviste durmiendo todo este tiempo hasta ahora que te levantaste por una pesadilla que tuviste."

-"Tienes razon. Soñe que a Jake le estaban arrancando la cabeza los Bocelli & luego me la arrancaban a mi." –le dije mientras recordaba ese sueño tan espantoso.

-"No te preocupes. Nada de eso pasara si sabes como mentirle a Jake" –me dio una sonrisa para que yo cojiera un poco de seguridad.

-"Creo que tienes razon. Me ire a dar un baño para relajarme un poco & encontrarme con Jake". –me pare de la cama & camine en direccion al baño.

-"Me quedare aqui por si necesitas cualquier cosa". –me dijo Mila aun sentada en la cama.

-"Gracias Mila por todo lo que haz hecho por mi". –me di media vuelta & le sonrei la cual ella me devolvio & luego cerré la puerta del baño.

Me quite la camisa & el pantaloon que tenia desde la noche anterior & me meti debajo de la ducha. Comence a llorar lo cual hizo que mis lagrimas se confudieran con las gotas de agua. Luego de salir de la bañera, me cepille mi pelo dorado & Sali envuelta en una toalla hacia el "walking closet" para ponerme una falda de flores con una camisilla blanca & unas botas negras. Fui de Nuevo al baño & termine de cepillarme el pelo & me puse una diadema dejandolo suelto & ondulado ; en verdad no tenia ganas de pasarme la plancha o algo por el estilo ademas de que estaba tarde.

-"Nessie para estar nerviosa te arreglaste muy bien" –Mila me sonrio mientras me inspeccionaba de arriba a abajo.

-"Gracias Mila". –tambien habia decidido ir sin maquillaje porque en verdad hoy no estaba en el humor de ponerme DEMASiADO linda ….

-"Bueno creo que debes irte porque sino llegaras tarde a donde Jake & se enfogonara contigo".

-"Esta bien. Nos vemos luego Mila! Cualquier cosa me envias un mensaje de texto o me llamas". –sonreí & le di un beso en la mejilla. Abrí la puerta del cuarto, baje las escaleras & me monte en mi carro. Lo encendi & me dirigi a La Push.

Cuando llegue estacione mi auto & me baje para encaminarme al parquet de la reservacion. Cuando llegue Jake estaba sentado debajo de un árbol mirando hacia la nada & me le pare alfrente.

-"Hola Jake" –le dije con una media sonrisa un poco forzada.

-"Hola Ness" –sonrió, se paro & me dio un ligero beso en los labios. –"Como estas?"

-"Estoy bien & tu?" –le mentí. Esto me estaba matando por dentro.

-"Estoy bien pero tu & yo tenemos una conversacion pendiente" –me miro un poco serio & se sento debajo del arbol de Nuevo jalandome de un brazo para que yo me sentara con el.

-"Bueno Jake. Se que te debo una explicacion por la cual dije eso ayer en el hospital."

-"Tienes razon. No entiendo porque dijiste que no podia haber una mezcla entre 2 especies misticas"

-"Bueno Jake lo que pasa es que …"

**Bien chicos que les parecio? Ya se que me van a matar porque se mueren por saber cual sera la contestacion de Nessie :) pero les prometo que actualizare lo mas seguido posible para que se enteren de lo qe pasara :D Espero recibir reviews …. Comentarios buenos o malos son aceptados de todas maneras! Gracias un monton por todo! Los quiero!**


	8. Indiferente & La Sopresa

Cap 8: Indiferente & La Sopresa

**Bueno chicos… ahora si se pone buena la cosa :) espero que les guste este capitulo que lo subo de cantanzo para que no se quejen que los tengo en el olvido ! gracias por los reviews & espero tener mas pronto ! Honestamente ustedes son mi inspiracion & los que hacen que yo siga escribiendo !**

-"Bueno Jake lo que pasa es que …" –esto me ponia los pelos de punta & la piel de gallina.

-"Nessie habla por favor que esto me esta desesperando".

-"Jake … lo que pasa es que el examen de la semana que viene de Historia es sobre cristuras mitologicas de la Antigua Grecia & estaba pensando en eso tan pronto Seth dijo que ustedes eran hombres lobos" –Jake se me quedo mirando durante unos minutos que parecian ser eternos mientras yo me quedaba observando su expresion.

-"Nessie me lo hubieras dicho antes. Pense que me dirias que tenias una identidad oculta de una sirena, un vampiro o algo" –yo rei nerviosa ante su contestacion pero en verdad es que la parte de sirena era falsa aunque debo admitir que me gusta mucho el agua & la parte del vampire es cierta aunque no del todo porque no soy completamente vampire.

-"Jake lo que pasa es que Mila me llamo para decirme algo que habia pasado con Alexander & pues tuve que ir con ella urgente". –le mentí porque tampoco le diria que Mila es una vampire.

-"Bueno amor pero me preocupaste & mucho!" –se acerco a mi & me dio otro ligero beso en los labios el cual yo le devolve de un modo un poco mas apasionado para ver si me olvidaba de eso por un rato.

Estuvimos el resto de la tarde hablando & recostados debajo del árbol hasta que anochecio. Sentí que mi cellular estaba vibrando en el bolsillo de mi pantalon ; eran 3 mensaje de texto de mami, 1 de Selena & 2 de Mila. Mami estaba preocupada donde estaba, Selena queria usar unos zapatos mios & Mila me estaba preguntando si todo estaba bien & si no habian problemas. Jake se ofrecio a llevarme a casa porque ya estaba algo cansada como para guiar. Cuando llegamos Jake me dio un beso & se fue. Subi las escaleras & me acoste en mi cama porque en verdad estaba muy cansada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando me levante habia un vaso de agua & unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza en mi mesita de noche. La cama de Selena estaba vacia & el cuarto estaba muy silencioso. Me pare de la cama & cuando me acerque a la ventana vi que todo estaba oscuro. Decidi ver mi reloj & me di cuenta que eran las 10 de la noche pero que eso no era todo : habia dormido por 24 horas completas. Parece que el cansancio pudo mas que yo. Me fui a dar un baño & baje las escaleras porque tenia hambre. Mami & papi estaban en la sala viendo una pelicula pero no habia rastro de Selena por ningun lado. Esto estaba algo raro.

-"Hola mi amor" –me dijo mi madre cuando vio que yo iba de camino a la cocina.

-"Pero si miren quien esta aqui… La bella durmiente" –rio mi padre mientras me inspeccionaba de arriba para abajo.

-"Buenas noches .. creo" –rei pero luego me queje de dolor de cabeza.

-"Te tomaste las pastillas que deje en tu mesita de noche?" –me miro mi madre con una cara de preocupacion.

-"Emmmm no … me levante, me bañe & baje a comer un poco porque tengo hambre"

-"Bueno pues sube un momento & tomate las pastillas porque no queremos que te de un colapso" –mi padre me advirtio & tenia razon. Este dolor de cabeza me estaba matando. Subí, me tome las pastillas & baje de nuevo. Mami me estaba preparando pasta para que yo comiera un poco. Me sente & ella me sirvio un poco de comida.

-"Mami sabes donde esta Selena?" –la mire mientras me metia un bocado en la boca.

-"Me dijo que iba a salir pero nunca me dijo ni a donde ni con quien".

La mire con un poco de preocupacion cuando justamente ella abrió la puerta.

-"Selena donde estabas?" –le pregunté algo preocupada.

-"Estaba con Mila de compras." –esto me esta preocupando. No me gustaba para nada que ella estuviera de compras con una de mis mejores amigas.

-"Ohhh…" –fue lo unico que pude contester mientras comia con calma.

-"& como estas bella durmiente?" –me miro Selena mientras mi mama se iba a la sala con papa.

-"Algo bien pero con un dolor de cabeza que me esta matando".

-"Wow eso tiene que ser malo" –la mire muy seria mientras recojia mi plato & lo lavaba. –"Que! Dije algo que te haya molestado?"

-"Bueno si & muchas cosas ya me estan empezando a cansar de ti!" –le dije mientras la fulminaba con la Mirada por unos Segundo & luego me dirigia al cuarto.

-"Pero que hice?" –Selena me siguio & cerro la puerta detras de ella.

-"Primero ; no te estas preocupando como antes por mi, Segundo ; ahora resulta que tambien te vas de compras con mi major amiga, tercero ; te vas & nisiquiera dices donde estas & por ultimo tambien me pides todo prestado & ya no usas nada de tu ropa!" –necesitaba decir todo lo que sentia porque ya esto me estaba sacando por el techo.

Selena se me quedo mirando por unos segundos & se dio cuenta de que ella tenia razon. Ahora se estaba olvidando de mi & parece que tambien se le habia olvidado de que mi familia se ofrecio a cuidarla & yo me ofreci a aceptarla como mi hermana.

-"Creo que tienes razon Nessie. Me he olvidado de ti & me la paso con Mila & Seth. Perdoname por todo."

-"Te perdono Sele pero no vuelvas a hacer eso porque cuando gente hace cosas asi me sacan por el techo"

-"Esta bien Ness. Umm de paso tambien tengo en la monchila todo lo que dieron en tus clases para que te pongas al dia. Acuerdate que los examines finales comienzan este miercoles". –Selena saco un portafolio de su monchila & me lo entrego. No se habia hecho mucho en el dia. Solo unos apuntes de quimica & otros de Historia para el examen.

Esta semana paso algo rapido. No pude ver a Jake por lo concentrada que estaba con los examines de la escuela & con los tramites de la graduacion. Esta semana fue una de las mas ocupadas de mi vida. Todo fue a la prisa & me tuve que despedir de mis amigos porque iba a estudiar en la Universidad de California. No era tan lejos pero la mayoria de mis amigos se quedarian en la Universidad de Forks. Ademas necesitaba salir de la ciudad porque si pasan 5 años & sigo igual van a comenzar a sospechar & ese no era mi proposito. El domingo luego del Prom & de la Graduacion fui a visitar a Jake pero cuando toque la puerta de su casa Billy me dijo que no estaba. Le envie un mensaje de texto & nada, lo llame varias veces & sin respuesta. Decidi pasarlo por alto tal vez estaba apretado con la escuela tambien. Cuando llegue a casa abri la ventana para tener un poco de aire & me sente con Selena en la cama & nos pusimos a hablar de que hariamos en el verano.

-"Podemos ir al cine, el parque, la feria…" –Selena comenzo a mencionar algunas ideas para este verano que parecia que seria bastante largo porque la Universidad de California comenzaba clases en septiembre.

-"De viaje, de compras, la casa de campo que tienen mama & papa en Canada, la playa …." –le mencionaba otras ideas a Selena mientras ella me miraba sonriendo. Pero cuando dije la idea de la playa ella se me quedo mirando basntante seria.

-"Pero si vamos a la playa tiene que ser cuando este nublado o de noche verdad? Porque si vamos de día se pueden dar cuenta de que somos vampiras o major dicho semi-vampiras".

-"Que ustedes son que?" –escuche una voz familia que provenia de la ventana.

-"Uppps perdon!" –fue lo unico que alcanzo a decir Selena mientras yo me quedaba en shock con la boca abierta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Bien que les parecio? A caso fue muy poquito para ustedes? Bueno tratare de que el proximo sea un poco mas largo? Comenten! Dejen reviews :) Buenos o malos son aceptados de todos modos! :) Ustedes son mi inspiracion asi que me dejan saber porfavor ! –Se les quiere de todo Corazon ! Thanks :P**


End file.
